


tied in a bow

by celmmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Smut, luke is kinkier than he lets on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmmings/pseuds/celmmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke can’t take it anymore. He reaches down for Michael’s jeans, trying to undo the button and zipper but Michael stops doing that magical thing he was just doing to Luke’s lip ring and grabs Luke’s hands, bringing them up above Luke’s head and pinning them there, watching Luke closely.</p><p>Before he can regain control over his mouth he finds himself moaning. He actually likes the way Michael’s holding his hands there. He moaned.</p><p>or</p><p>The one where Michael and Luke find out that Luke likes his hands restrained and it inspires a very interesting Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tied in a bow

**Author's Note:**

> So i have no idea where i got this idea, not that it's so original, but once i thought about it i had to write it. I'm kind of proud of it tbh, i like where this went. I hope you like it too!! Enjoy :-)
> 
> (ps. as always it's 6am so excuse me for any typos or mistakes in general, i will fix them all tomorrow)

It’s impressive, how fast they get their hands on each other, but tonight they broke a record, Luke is sure. It usually takes them ten minutes after saying goodbye and thanking the crowd, they have to get to their dressing room and slip into more comfortable and less sweaty close before they find a closet or a bathroom to make out in and get each other off.

Tonight, though, is different. It’s their last show before Christmas which is in two days, they get the whole week off, so Luke knows Michael is excited, anyone with functioning eyes and ears could have witnessed that on stage, he was glowing. Michael was running around more than usual, screaming into the microphone, making the crowd cheer. He was on fire.

The second they get off stage and out of the crowd’s sight there is a familiar, warm and sweaty body pressed flushed against Luke’s back and a pair of lips hanging right by his ear, sending shivers through Luke’s entire body.

“You were so hot tonight,” Michael practically moans in his ear, tightening his grip on Luke’s middle, pulling him impossibly closer. “I want you so fucking bad. You’re amazing, so hot and sweaty. You sounded _so_ good tonight, fuck. I want you,” Michael’s every word turns Luke on, he gets hard in less than a second.

That’s how he finds himself with one hand tangled in Michael’s dark, sweat-damp hair, the other fisting Michael’s shirt as if his life depends on it as they stumble through the hall, trying to kiss, not bump into anyone _and_ find an empty room. Luke finds that that is a hard task to follow.

They fail, obviously. They don’t even find a room before Michael throws Luke against the wall, sucking on his bottom lip mercilessly, making Luke’s breath catch in his throat, a small gasp leaving his kiss-swollen lips.

“I could take you right here against the wall. So hot, baby,” Michael all but groans into Luke’s mouth. He pulls back then, looking at Luke up and down before letting his eyes flutter shut.

“You’re too much.” He concludes, making Luke giggle. He doesn’t get to gloat for long, though, because Michael’s lips already find that spot on Luke’s jaw that makes his knees shake and he’s sucking a mark on it.

“You-you’re such a _damn_ tease.” Luke barely manages to choke out as Michael moves from sucking to biting on that same spot, making sure to leave a huge, dark mark for Luke to be proud of later. And then Michael goes back to sucking on that same spot, totally driving Luke insane.

When Luke whimpers, throwing his head back so it hits the hard wall, Michael gasps and grinds down against Luke’s body, causing much needed friction, both of them panting loudly.

“C-closet, closet right now.” Michael says and it sounds more like a plea than a demand. Luke is still happy to comply.

Michael grabs Luke’s hands, lacing their fingers together as he pulls Luke with him. And they’re running like two idiots around the hall, Michael throwing open every door they stumble across, trying to find a room that is not full of people who send them questioning looks as they mumble a lame ‘sorry’ and run off to the next room.

“Oh, thank God,” Michael exclaims as his head peaks into a small supply closet, finding it vacant and ready for them to use. “Move your pretty, little ass in here!” he calls over his shoulder, pulling Luke into the closet, shutting the door once they’re both inside.

Michael wastes no time in grabbing Luke’s hips again and spinning their bodies around, pushing Luke against the door. One hand stays on Luke’s thigh, gripping tightly, sure to leave a mark, as the other one flies up to Luke’s face, stroking his cheek gently. It always fascinates Luke, how they can be rough and one hundred percent into this, but Michael will still take his time with these small, gentle gentles to make Luke feel loved and safe.

“Luke, Lukey…” Michael whines, pecking Luke’s lips before moving back a little so he can look into his eyes. “Have I ever told you how fucking pretty you are?”

Luke’s heart thumps in his chest as he feels his cheeks redden, he can’t take a compliment for his life. Not even when it’s coming from Michael. Or rather _especially_ when it’s coming from him. It means a lot more.

“Mikey,” Luke moves both of his hands up so they’re cupping Michael’s face, his skin is warm and still sweaty under Luke’s finger tips as he forces him to look back into his eyes. “I love you.”

“Fuck,” Michael chokes out as he practically falls into Luke, chests flush against each other and their foreheads touching. “I love you. I love you so fucking much, babe.” And Luke’s heart swells in his chest. He loves his boyfriend.

Their lips find each other again, one of Luke’s hands creeps up to the back of Michael’s neck, fingers playing with the soft hairs there as his other hand moves down to Michael’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer.

“I-“ Luke tries, but Michael just starts sucking on his bottom lip and Luke uses in him to refrain from moaning loudly. He keeps forgetting they’re in public, anyone could walk by and hear them.

“I want you so bad,” Luke manages, speaking into Michael’s mouth. Michael smirks against Luke’s lips, pushing Luke’s hips back so he’s fully pressed against the wall. Michael’s going to tease the life out of Luke some day.

Michael stays quiet as he keeps his hands on Luke’s hips and starts grinding down against him, pressing his hard on into Luke’s side, moaning in his hear. Luke is certain his eyes are going to roll out of his head if Michael doesn’t touch him soon.

“Mikey, please.” Luke whines as he gets impossibly harder, watching Michael move against him, panting in pleasure. He wants Michael, he wants him now.

“I love it when you’re needy,” Michael says before crashing his lips against Luke’s again. This time it’s rough and greedy, full of teeth and tongue and Michael sucks on Luke’s bottom lip again, tugging on his lip ring with his teeth.

Luke can’t take it anymore. He reaches down for Michael’s jeans, trying to undo the button and zipper but Michael stops doing that magical thing he was just doing to Luke’s lip ring and grabs Luke’s hands, bringing them up above Luke’s head and pinning them there, watching Luke closely.

Before he can regain control over his mouth he finds himself moaning. He actually likes the way Michael’s holding his hands there. He _moaned_.

Luke was never much of a kinky guy. He’s never tried anything unusual, Michael’s always been the one to ‘guide the way’ when it came to sex and Luke loves having sex with Michael so he never considered changing anything. He never liked pain or anything too dark when it comes to sex, but who knows? Maybe he has a thing for Michael holding him in place.

Michael’s eyes widen as he stares into Luke’s innocent-looking ones in shock. Luke knows Michael’s heard him and he’s ready for Michael to start laughing and teasing him for liking the fact that Michael was controlling him. Instead, he bites his lip and mutters a profanity under his breath before he catches Luke’s lips in another kiss, his hands still holding Luke’s above his head.

Neither of them protests.

Michael breaks the kiss to scan Luke up and down, and when he’s finished he chuckles, his grip tightening a bit on Luke’s arms, still holding them up.

“You look so hot.” Is all he says before one of his hands moves down to handle the button and the zipper of Luke’s skinnies, not giving Luke any warning before he shoves his free hand into Luke’s boxers and starts pumping his cock.

Luke throws his head back against the door and squirms in Michael’s grip, just to test it. And exactly as he assumed, Michael growls into his ear and twists his wrist just the way he knows Luke loves, making Luke’s back arch and a whimper escapes past his lips.

“Mikey, _ah_ -fuck, I’m so close, so close…” Luke’s voice trails off as Michael pushes his face into Luke’s neck, sucking a mark into the soft skin there, making Luke’s skin tingle.

“Love you, Lukey. So much,” Michael mutters against Luke’s neck and Luke’s whole body tenses up, his eyes screwing shut as he comes with a cry of Michael’s name, his hands fighting against Michael’s hold subconsciously as his whole body shakes.

When Luke’s knees stop shaking Michael lets go of his arms and kisses Luke softly. But Luke pushes him back by the chest and drops down to his knees, looking up at Michael with a small smile.

“Your turn.”

***

Luke loves Christmas. It might not be snowy like it is in the movies, but it still has that magical touch to it nonetheless. Luke loves Christmas decorations, Christmas presents, ugly sweaters and snuggling on the couch with his family (or in this case, his band) and watch stupid movies all night.

It might not be Christmas just yet, just one more day, but Luke’s still pumped.

The band has a no-presents rule so Luke’s glad he doesn’t have to find his way to the nearest mall that is probably packed with people who are looking for last minute presents. He’s glad all he has to do is call his family back home and wish them a merry Christmas before he and his band sit down for a very festive dinner of pizza or Chinese food in front of the TV.

When Luke wakes up the day before Christmas he rolls onto his side so he’s facing Michael and reaches down to touch his face. Michael always looks so perfectly satisfied when he’s asleep. He’s always touching Luke somehow, whether their legs are tangled together or he has one hand thrown around Luke’s waist, his hair is always flat against his forehead and his mouth is slightly ajar as he breathes evenly.

Luke strokes a couple of strands of dark hair out of Michael’s eyes before his hand slips down to touch his cheek, his thumb tracing circles over the warm, soft skin.

“Mikey?” Luke whispers. He hates waking Michael up, hates snapping him out of his fascinating dreams about cats and puppies and video games. Maybe Luke appears in his dreams too. Luke kind of hopes he does.

“Mhm?” Michael hums, eyes still screwed shut as he turns his head so he can kiss Luke’s hand that’s still on his cheek, making Luke grin. He loves Michael.

“Mikey, wake up,” Luke insists, his thumb still moving in slow circles around Michael’s cheek. So Michael opens his eyes, his green orbs peeking from behind the sleepy lids as he brings his hands up to rub them.

“What’s up, babe?” Michael rasps, a small smile creeping onto his lips as he notices Luke’s grin.

“It’s almost Christmas time, Mikey. Aren’t you excited?” Luke retrieves his hand and sits up straight, folding his legs beneath him as he watches Michael’s eyes flicker as he just stares at Luke with a smirk.

“I wanna decorate the house, I know it isn’t our ideal Christmas but we have this house and we can get some decorations and maybe get a small tree, nothing too fancy and-“ Michael shuts Luke up by pulling him down by his shirt, crashing their lips together.

“We’ll make the house look real pretty and Christmas-y, yeah?” Michael says softly when he breaks the kiss and Luke nods enthusiastically. But then something flashes in Michael’s eyes and his face becomes more serious as he sits up, mimicking Luke’s position.

“Can I ask you something?” Michael asks, taking Luke’s hand. Luke furrows his eyebrows and tilts his head in confusion, but he still nods.

“So, remember yesterday, in the, uh, closet?” Michael plays with Luke’s fingers mindlessly and Luke assumes he’s just as embarrassed as Luke is. He knows where this is going. He nods again, cheeks heating.

“You liked it when I-, I mean, I-“ Michael chokes. He looks up at Luke and chuckles, shaking his head like he can’t believe himself. Luke isn’t used to this, Michael is usually so much more open and blunt, especially when he’s got a chance to make Luke all flustered.

“Did you really like it? That I pinned your hands?” Michael finally asks, and if Luke’s cheeks hadn’t been red before…

“I, um, I did,” Luke admits, looking down at their joint hands instead of looking at Michael. He’s feeling embarrassed and strange. Is it strange that he liked what Michael did?

“I never thought about it before, but I found it really, like, hot.” Luke adds, still not looking up. So Michael squeezes his hand and Luke understands, he does want him to look at him.

“I thought it was hot too,” Michael smirks and wriggles his eyebrows, making Luke laugh and feel a lot less awkward about this. He knows Michael is doing it on purpose, being silly to lighten up the mood and make Luke feel a little less stressed about this. And it works.

“Mikey?” Now it’s Luke’s turn to squeeze Michael’s hand.

“Yes?”

“Do you think we could, uh, try this thing?” Luke asks, hit teeth immediately sinking into his bottom lip. He hates that he’s always this awkward and never as open about these subjects.

“You mean…” Michael’s voice trails off as his face scrunches up, he’s lost. It makes Luke chuckle and roll his eyes. And then something clicks in Michael’s brain because Luke can see the change in his eyes.

“Would you really want that?” Michael’s eyes widen and Luke smiles, head dropping as his cheek change colors again. “We don’t have to, we never have to. I’m sorry if I made it sound like we should do it or if I pressured you or-“ Luke cuts him off by raising his hand.

“You’ve never pressured me to do anything, and you’re not pressuring me now. I suggested this, didn’t I?” Luke smiles softly at Michael and he nods.

“I think we could try, see how it goes. Could be interesting,” Luke concludes and Michael nods his head again, more enthusiastically this time.

“God, I love you.” Michael bites his lips before he moves forward, pressing his lips to Luke’s. It’s a gentle kiss, not needy or rough, just their lips moving together slowly.

“And I love you.” Luke mutters into Michael’s mouth.

***

“So, what’s the plan?” Ashton asks as they enter the warm mall.

As expected, the mall is more than crowded. There are people running around in groups, pairs or alone, all of them carrying a bunch of bags, worried expressions on their faces. The day before Christmas is a terrible day for shopping, they knew that when they made the decision to still go for it.

“We can split up,” Michael suggests on Luke’s right, letting go of Luke’s hand so he can roll up his sweater sleeves now that they’re inside and warm.

“Two of us can cover the decorations and other two will look for a tree.” He says, looking around between all of them and everyone nods.

“Luke and Ash can go see if there are any decorations left and Calum and I will look around for a tree, maybe we could ask some people if there’s a place nearby that still sells some,” Michael says and Luke squints at him.

“Sounds like a plan,” Ashton says, draping an arm around Luke’s shoulders. “Shall we?”

Luke simply nods, shaking Ashton off and moving closer to Michael, pressing a kiss to his cold cheek. “See you later.”

***

“Why would he suggest that?” Luke asks for what must be the hundredth time in the past forty minutes. He and Ashton went into every single store they passed by and asked if they had any decorations left.

“I don’t know, Luke. Maybe he said that because Calum can drive and that way he and Michael could find a place to get a tree and take it to the house while we cover the mall?” Ashton says, but Luke knows he doesn’t believe it either.

When Michael said they should split up, Luke thought he’d use the opportunity to spend some time alone, without their other half of the band lurking around and making sarcastic gagging sounds whenever they kiss or hold hands.

“Maybe he knew that if you guys went together you’d never get anything done and we’d be left with a very sad and un-Christmas-y Christmas.” Ashton offers an apologetic smile but Luke simply shrugs.

“He’s up to something.” Luke says when they walk into another store and Ashton turns to look at him.

“Maybe he’s buying you a present.” He says before approaching the counter and talking to the old lady sitting behind it, asking her for decorations.

Luke has no idea what Michael is up to but he’s always been one to hate surprises and he wants to know. Plus, if Michael is getting him a present, shouldn’t he get him one too?

“We’re out of luck,” Ashton says when the old lady tells him they’re all out of decorations.

“Next store? He asks Luke and Luke nods, following him quietly.

***

They all meet back at the house. Luke and Ashton collected an impressive amount of decorations considering the timing while Calum and Michael came back with a black nylon bag they wouldn’t let Ashton or Luke peek into and a medium sized tree.

They place the tree in the middle of the living room and spend their entire afternoon decorating the place as much as they can, scattering glitter all over the floor and hanging light streets around the tree.

They’re all very pleased with the result and Luke decides that it’s going to be an amazing Christmas. What more can he want? They have a tree, decorations, Santa hats and ugly sweaters.

It’s going to be perfect.

***

“Okay so tell everyone I said merry Christmas, yeah?” Luke speaks into the phone. He’s been speaking to his entire family for the past thirty five minutes, the phone being passed from one person to the other and Luke’s head is already spinning.

“Okay mom, I love you too. I wish I was there too,” he repeats for the tenth time. And he means it, but he’s really hungry and his friends are waiting for him with takeouts in the living room and he really wishes his mom didn’t start crying. He hates knowing that she’s upset.

Eventually, his dad comes to the rescue and grabs the phone out of his mother’s reach, telling Luke she’s going to be okay. They wish each other a merry Christmas and remind each other of how much they love one another and Luke is finally free.

“That was exhausting,” Luke plops down next to Michael on the couch, cuddling up to his side.

“That bad?” Michael speaks against Luke’s cheek. He nods.

“Mom cried, said she wishes I was there to spend the holiday with them. She said my brothers miss me a lot too.” Luke sighs and turns his head so his nose bumps with Michael’s.

“You okay?” Michael’s voice vibrates against Luke and he shivers. No matter how long he’s known Michael and no matter how much time they’ll spend together, he’ll always get excited to be around him, to be touching him. His body always reacts to him.

“Yeah, I’m here with you. That’s the important thing.” Luke sighs again and kisses the tip of Michael’s nose before he gets up, intending to go into the kitchen and get Ashton and Calum who are having a loud argument about the food.

“Hey,” Michael calls after him before Luke makes it halfway to the kitchen. He turns to look at Michael.

“I have a surprise for you later.” Is all he says before he refocuses on the TV, leaving Luke confused.

Luke sighs deeply, again, and shrugs, deciding that it’d be pointless to try and figure out what Michael means. So he walks into the kitchen and gets his friends.

***

This is definitely the best Christmas Luke has ever had and they’re only halfway through Christmas Eve.

They’re done with dinner- pizza and beers, and they’re all cuddled up in a huge, human pile on the couch with their ugly sweaters and Santa hats, snuggling under a fuzzy blanket and watching stupid Christmas movies they have all already watched at least a million times before.

And it’s perfect.

Luke feels like he’s home, which is funny. He’s literally on the other side of the planet and his family isn’t here yet he still feels like home. Wherever his friends are is home, Luke realizes. All he really needs is his three favorite people to make him feel happy and safe.

“Hey, you guys?” Luke says, making the three of them tear their eyes off the flashing screen, blinking at him with curiosity.

“This is the best Christmas ever. I thought it’d be a disaster because I miss home and I’ve never not-celebrated Christmas with my family, but you guys are my family. I love you.” Luke smiles, and he wouldn’t admit it out loud but there are tears threatening to spring out of his eyes.

“Awww, Lukey!” Ashton exclaims, always the loud one. He reaches over Calum and grabs Luke’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “I’m having a blast too.”

Calum nods, wrapping an arm around Luke’s shoulder, pulling him closer. “So am I, best Christmas ever.” He agrees.

“Merry Christmas, assholes!” Michael shouts, grabbing Luke’s other hand as they all burst out into contagious laughter.

They watch the rest of the movie they had started earlier. By the time it’s over Calum is snoring on Luke’s right, head resting on Ashton’s shoulder as Ashton strokes his hair, his eyes threatening to close too.

Michael, on the other hand, has never looked more awake to Luke. He sits on Luke’s left, their fingers laced together in Luke’s lap, and he watches Luke and smiles every time Luke looks from the TV to him, their eyes meeting.

“Okay, what is it?” Luke whispers, not wanting to wake Calum.

“Nothing,” Michael shrugs, moving closer to Luke so he can kiss his cheek. “You’re just beautiful.” Luke’s tugs on his lip ring, twisting it with his teeth.

“Well, you’re more beautiful.” He says, smiling down at him as they fall into another comfortable silence.

“These two are long gone,” Michael says after a couple of minutes, chin jerking in Ashton and Calum’s direction. “Are you ready for your surprise?”

Luke barely manages to nod his head before Michael’s on his feet, pulling Luke to his quickly as well as they rush to the top floor. Michael leads Luke to their shared bedroom and makes him sit on the bed once they’re inside.

“Wait here, okay?” Michael asks rhetorically, and Luke still nods his head as Michael disappears outside.

Luke plays with the hem of his shirt nervously. He doesn’t know why he’s nervous, what could Michael’s surprise be? It can’t be anything bad, that’s for sure. But somehow, Luke’s still nervous. Maybe it’s just because he’s not a big fan of surprises.

Michael emerges back inside after about two minutes, the same black bag he was carrying the day before is now in his hands and Luke assumes he’d been hiding it in Calum’s room so Luke wouldn’t get curious and go look for it around their own room.

Michael knows him too well.

He sits down next to Luke with a silly smirk on his face, his legs folded beneath him as he waits for Luke to mimic his position. When he does, Michael places the bag between them on the bed. The bag was barely visible two seconds ago in the darkness of the room, but now it’s the only thing Luke can see against the white, bright bed sheets.

“Merry Christmas, Luke.” Michael says with the sweetest smile, pushing the bag in Luke’s direction. Luke takes a minute to look between Michael and the bag, cracking a smile.

“Mikey…” Luke mumbles, placing on hand on the bag. “We said no presents.”

Michael chuckles. “You’re gonna love this one.”

Luke’s curiosity is eating him alive, he can’t help it and argue with Michael anymore. He grabs the bag and opens it, finding a small, pink box sitting inside. He takes it out and places it on top of the bag, looking down at Michael, asking for permission. Michael nods, so Luke opens the black ribbon that decorates the box, unfolding it and opening the lid.

Luke nearly swallows his tongue when he realizes what it is.

Right there inside that small box, sit a pair of metal handcuffs. They’re silver with pink, glittery fur covering them and Luke’s cheeks are probably a much darker shade of pink than the handcuffs.

“Are those…” he lets his voice trail off as he looks at Michael again, questioning. He feels like he isn’t allowed to touch them. Maybe this is a joke, maybe Michael just wanted to have a laugh and see how Luke would react if he brought him something like this for Christmas.

“Remember when we talked yesterday? It gave me the idea. I thought we could try it, but you definitely don’t have to. Not at all.” Michael says quickly and Luke realizes he’s serious.

He considers it for a second, eyeing his… _present_. He reaches into the box and pulls the handcuffs out, holding them up by one of the rings and spins them around, examining their every feature.

“I thought you’d like the pink.” Michael smirks and winks and Luke.

“Let’s do it.” Luke says abruptly, determined. Why the hell not? They talked about this, they thought they should try this, so why not?

“Really?” Michael’s eyes light up, a huge grin spreading across his face. Luke nods.

“I want to.” Luke says and Michael nods, leaning in to kiss Luke’s lips, slow and gentle.

Luke climbs into Michael’s lap, his legs on either side of Michael’s waist, one hand moving up to tangle in Michael’s soft hair and the one that’s still clutching the handcuffs moves to Michael’s chest. The handcuffs make a noise every time one of them moves.

Michael moves them around and lays Luke down with his head on the pillows as he straddles his waist. He reaches for Luke’s shirt, pulling it up his body and over his head, with a little help from Luke, and throws it on the floor. So Luke helps Michael wriggle his way out of his own shirt.

Michael leans down and plants small kisses all over Luke’s chest before he picks a spot and starts sucking on it, harshly and mercilessly, making Luke’s back arch up from the mattress as he whimpers.

“Lose the clothes,” Michael says when he’s done abusing Luke’s skin and Luke nods and reaches down to undo his pants as Michael does the same. They both wriggle out of their sweatpants and boxers and Luke lies back down in his previous position, his heart racing.

“Is it okay if I…?” Michael asks, lifting the handcuffs from where Luke dropped them on the bed. Luke gulps nervously but nods. His heart races in excitement, he’s never done anything like this before.

“Tell me if it hurts or if it doesn’t feel okay, yeah?” Michael says quietly as he gets off the bed and moves to stand next to Luke’s left hand. Luke nods again.

Michael lifts Luke’s hand, and kisses the back of it with a smile before he places the metal ring around his wrist, clicking it shut. It feels strange, kind of like a bracelet but not quite. It feels heavy and unfamiliar, but it doesn’t hurt or pinch his skin.

“Is it okay? Too tight? Does it hurt? Talk to me.” Michael mutters from where he’s standing above Luke and Luke chuckles.

“It’s okay, I promise. I’ll tell you if it’s not okay, don’t be so paranoid.” Luke rolls his eyes fondly and Michael sighs.

“I love you.” He says, pecking Luke’s lips.

“I love you too.”

Michael straddles Luke’s stomach, and reaching above and behind Luke to move the chain that connects the rings of the handcuffs around the headboard before lifting Luke’s right hand, pressing the handcuffs shut, and Luke’s hands are strained.

It still feels strange and unfamiliar, but Luke is already turned on.

“This is…God, you look so hot, Luke.” Michael says, eyes wide as he stares at him.

“Mikey…” Luke moves his hips under Michael, he needs him to do something because he’s only getting harder. Something in the atmosphere in the room seems to have changed once the handcuffs clicked shut, Luke needs this. He needs Michael.

“I’ll get the stuff,” Michael says, pecking Luke’s lips again as he gets off him and off the bed, heading towards their bathroom. But he pauses when he reaches the door, looking over his shoulder.

“Don’t go anywhere.” He winks and Luke groans, but he can’t hide the laughter that’s bubbling in him. Luke is literally handcuffed to the bed, they’re about the have sex, and Michael still finds the time to joke. His boyfriend is amazing.

Michael comes back after less than a minute with a bottle of lube and he places himself between Luke’s legs.

It takes about ten minutes until Michael’s three fingers into Luke, pumping in and out of him in a quick pace. And Luke is moaning and panting and fighting against his restraints, stupidly trying to pull his hands out as waves of pleasure keep hitting him.

“Mikey-Mikey, I’m ready, do it, c’mon,” Luke mumbles incoherently, needing Michael inside of him right now.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Michael asks, not slowing his fingers down. But Luke nods almost frantically. He loves that Michael’s always double, even triple, checking but right now he’s as hard as a rock and he is in great need of Michael’s dick inside of him or he might start crying.

“Please, please…” Luke shakes his hands, banging the handcuffs against the headboard, making loud, metallic noise, thinking it would rush Michael.

He simply chuckles though, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Luke’s lips, pulling his fingers out of Luke and sitting back up, popping open the lube again and slicking himself up, pumping his hard cock a few times. Luke might lose it.

“Are your arms sore? Do you want me to lose the handcuffs?” Michael asks then, stopping the hand that’s working himself up and down and looking down at Luke with concerned eyes. It makes Luke’s heart swell in his chest, he loves it when Michael takes care of him like that.

He shakes his head. “I’m good, just move it already!” Luke starts banging the handcuffs against the headboard again and Michael rolls his eyes fondly.

He hovers over Luke, one hand near his head while the other holds his cock, guiding it to Luke’s hole.

“Okay?” he asks, as always, and Luke nods.

Michael slides himself into Luke slowly, but Luke doesn’t want slow so he pushes himself down as much as the handcuffs would let him, meeting Michael halfway until he bottoms out and then he pauses, his face inches away from Luke’s.

“How’re you doing?” Michael asks with a smirk, planting a kiss to Luke’s sweaty forehead, his damp hair plastered to it.

“Pretty good, actually,” Luke bites his lip. “Please, please move.”

And Michael can’t refuse that, he pulls out almost completely before he snaps his hips forward and right back into Luke, coaxing a throaty moan from the both of them. They build up a pace, it’s quick and hard, both of them panting heavily.

It feels strange to Luke, he can’t scratch Michael’s back or tug on his hair, he can’t reach down and touch himself. Being handcuffed is weird. But somehow, it’s still hot.

“It feels different, right?” Michael chokes out between each thrusts, smiling down at Luke. “It’s different when you’re handcuffed.” And Luke nods, he can’t trust his voice at the moment.

Michael keeps thrusting harder and harder, fucking Luke into the mattress and Luke feels his orgasm approaching faster. All he can manage are broken whines of Michael’s name as he pulls on his restraints.

Luke lets out a high pitched cry and Michael buries his face in Luke’s neck, not slowing down his movements.

“Are you gonna come for me, Lukey?” Michael speaks into Luke’s neck, sucking on his sensitive skin as Luke keeps moaning.

“Yeah, _ah_ -God, yeah. Yeah, I’m gonna come, Mikey.” Luke chokes out. Michael grabs Luke’s hip and gives one harsh thrust and Luke comes undone. He comes with a high pitched sob of Michael’s name as his muscles clench and he keeps pulling on the handcuffs, he keeps forgetting they’re there.

It takes a couple more hard thrusts and Michael’s coming too, the sight of Luke coming, still handcuffed, are quite enough to push him over the edge.

Michael goes lax against Luke, both of their chests rising and falling quickly.

Michael pulls out of Luke a couple of minutes later and Luke squirms under him, feeling empty all of the sudden. Michael leaves a short kiss to Luke’s lips as he reaches for the small key on the nightstand, unlocking the handcuffs and helping Luke get his hands out of them.

“I’ll be right back,” Michael says and Luke just lies there, his whole body feels like jelly. He may be free now, but he still can’t move, he’s too overwhelmed.

Michael comes back with a damp towel and cleans Luke up. It’s all a blur to Luke, his mind is fuzzy and tired and he just wants Michael to come back to bed and cuddle him and fall asleep.

But then Michael goes into the bathroom again and he comes back with another towel, a blue one this time. The towel is soaked in cold water and Luke realizes it’s for his wrists.

“Does it hurt?” Michael asks and Luke shakes his head. He doesn’t even feel anything right now. He just wants to sleep.

“’m tired. Come to bed.” He mumbles and Michael smiles and nods. He dumps the towel on the floor and climbs into bed with Luke, holding him close.

“That was amazing,” he kisses the top of Luke’s head, making his lips curl up into a smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Luke speaks against Michael’s neck. “And Mikey?”

“Mhm?” he hums, letting Luke know he’s listening.

“Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated!! I really wanna know what you thought :-) Tell me here and/or on [tumblr](http://celmmings.tumblr.com)!


End file.
